The Berenstain Bears Moving Day (episode)
Plot: When Brother and Sister feels sad about Stewart and Sally moving away, Mama and Papa told the cubs about the time they used to live up in Great Bear Mountain Summary: Brother, Sister, Stewart and Sally are walking home from school, they said goodbye to Stewart and Sally and then, they went home. But, when they got home, Papa and Mama are excited about school closing for the summer, while, Brother and Sister feel sad that Stewart and Sally are movi;g away. So, Mama and Papa brought in a scrapbook and it shows, Mama, Papa and Brother up in Great Bear Mountain. A flashback shows, Mama, Papa and Brother living in Great Bear Mountain and they have breakfast and Papa feeds Brother and then, they climb the mountain to have a picnic and Brother met some animals. Sister would really like to know what it's like living in Great Bear Mountain and Brother asked why did they move. Papa said as time went by, things changed and they outgrew their cozy cave. Another flashback shows, Papa repairing a chair, but, there was less wood and the saplings have not yet growed and Mama and Papa hug. Papa realized that the mountain soil is too thin to grow trees and Having not many trees is hard for him. Brother asked what's for dinner. Mama realized that their garden is small and Brother's growing, she would like to make the garden larger, but, there are rocks in the way. Later that night, Mama and Papa told Brother that they're moving to a new house and Brother was worried about their home, so, they decide to move. Mama explains that they outgrew their cave and they moved down to the valley and their family is about to get bigger, with a new baby. Sister realized that she remembers that she was the new baby. Mama explains that they packed their stuffs to boxes and then, they moved. Another flashback shows Mama, Papa and Brother moving to an abandoned tree, so, they decide to decorate it. Sometime later, Sister was born. Characters: * Papa Q. Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * Cousin Freddy Bear (at the age of 4 on screen) * Stewart Beary * Sally Beary * Teacher Jane (mentioned) * Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bruin (mentioned) (����Japanese: エリザベス・'"リジー"'・'ブルン. {Erizabesu "Rijī" Burun} ����'Korean: 엘리자베스 "리지" 브루 인 {''Ellijabeseu "Liji" Beulu in''}) Differences From the Book: * Sister Bear, and Stewart and Sally Beary are seen in the cartoon, although in the book, they we’re not seen. * In the book, the story was focusing on Brother. In the cartoon, the story was focusing on Sister and Brother. Trivia: * This episode shows how Mama, Papa and Brother used to live on Great Bear Mountain. Until things change and they outgrew their old home. So then they move to their new home and started having a brand new life together, before Sister was born as an infant cub, so's Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bruin, & Billy Grizzwold as well. * Brother actually had old childhood animal friends such as badgers, deers, foxes, possums, rabbits, raccoons, rams, otters, squirrels, and birds but when they first moved to the tree house, he started making new friends such as bears like him. Watch Episode Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Brother Category:Episodes focusing on Sister Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:VHS Category:DVD